


Game of Life

by yumejowrites



Series: Love making with Luke - Obey Me [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, First Time, Nipple Licking, Not Beta Read, Older Woman/Younger Man, Reader-Insert, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumejowrites/pseuds/yumejowrites
Summary: Game night with Luke. Or so you thought.
Relationships: Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Love making with Luke - Obey Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Game of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hai domo, yumejowrites desu~  
> First and foremost, I would like to give special thanks to everyone who stood up for this fic, all across the plataforms! Your words were really important to me to keep writing whatever I want! To the people who can't read tags and think fanfic can be "illegal" (specially here, where" Underage" and "Non-Con" are two of the main tags), please get another hobby. I expected something like this could happen and I enabled unmodded comments as a trial, but since you clowns can't beheave this time will be different. Your opinions don't matter to me. Before using AO3, do yourselves a favor and learn its history and fandom history. I won't stop and no one who likes "fucky" fictional content will ever stop.
> 
> About the fic, I tried something a little different than what I'm used to, so I think it came out a little weird, but I enjoyed writing it regardless, and I hope you enjoy it too.

You and Luke were going out for a few weeks now. Making sweets together, walking hand in hand at the park, watching movies…  
This time, you two were in his room playing a borrowed tabletop game from Solomon. It was fun, but he seemed pretty out of it today, and wouldn't stop fidgeting.  
"Luke, do you want to tell me something?"  
"H-how do you know?" he got caught off guard by your question.  
"We've been spending time together since before we even started dating, dear. Of course I would know if anything's wrong."  
He sighed.  
"Well the thing is… about the other day…"  
"What other day?"  
"When we did those.. things... in your room…"  
"Ohhh~" he's adorable. You smiled at his averting eyes and red ears. "What do you wanna say?"  
He held his breath and puffed his cheek like a hamster.  
"Well the thing is I enjoyed that intimate moment between us and and and and I'm still a little confused at what happened but but but I thought it was unfair to you because you did all the work so I wanted to make you feel good to and and-"  
"Luke, breath! You're gonna choke on air like this!"  
"Ah, sorry… I didn't know how to say this exactly…"  
"Hehe, it's fine, it's fine~" you got up from your spot to sit next to him. At this point you were holding back to not hug and kiss him for being so loveable, but a headpat on his fluffy hair was enough to satisfy you for now. "You should've said something earlier. I told you I want you make you comfortable with me, right?"  
He smiled and nodded. Things just got even better between you too.

\---

After you took a shower and slipped into that pink camisole from your first time doing naughty things with him (again, no bra), you showed up at his door. He was sitting on his bed, looking at his feet, obviously nervous.  
"I'm back!"  
"Ah!" he quickly lifted his head, so you assumed he was lost in thought by his startled reaction.  
"I'm wearing this again, since you said you liked it."  
He was unsure where to look so you wasted no time to get closer and sit right next to him.  
"I wonder if there's something you would like me to wear too? I mean, I'm always just wearing my uniform and all"  
"You have no idea how much I like your uniform in you, Luke. It wouldn't have the same impact on me if was anyone else wearing it!" you said with a serious face.  
"If you say so…" he was confused at your statement. The uniform itself wasn't anything special to you, but the fact that his baggy clothes screamed how much he wanted to be taller and his knees showing on the absolute territory between his shorts and socks made you feel like you'd lose your mind everytime you saw him, were the best about his outfit. But you just couldn't say all of that to him, right? He wouldn't understand.  
"But you know, right now it would be the best of I helped you remove everything."  
Luke felt the lust on your gaze. He rubbed his eyes with his forearm.  
"Y-yes!" he was ready to become an adult.

His clothes were a tad difficult to undo but you managed. It was amazing though, like watching a flower blossoming right before your eyes.  
You asked him to lift his arms so you could remove his undershirt, bracing yourself to see his nipples + armpits combo, but you weren't expecting to see something behind his back.  
"Ah! Your wings are showing!" your  
were surprised.  
"Well, yes. I can't remove them."  
They were small enough to fit inside his clothes, apparently. You stared for some seconds, then started caressing them.  
"H-hey, go easy. They're sensitive."  
"Ah, sorry!"  
It finally struck you, there was a little winged boy in just his underwear right in front of you. Angelical, literally.  
He blushed, fluttered his wings and averted his gaze. You realized he was staring at your chest a second earlier.  
"Ah, of course. It's my turn now." Things are heating up between you two. You grabbed the hem of your camisole with both hands and removed it to show your chest. Now you two were equals. 

He trembled his wings, face getting redder and redder with each passing second. Your tits were in plain view..  
"Why don't you try sucking on them? That would make me feel amazing."  
"Really?" those damn puppy eyes of him.  
"Yeah. You want to, right? Go ahead~"  
You smiled to make him comfortable. Luke gulped and approached your chest, placing his lips on your right nipple. You felt the smooth sensation of his small tongue on that delicate part. It was sloppy, but it only made things better.  
At first he was doing it timidly, but he increased the pace and now sucked and licked with desire. It surprised you when you didn't even need to ask him to change nipples, he did it himself. Maybe you awoke something in his mind?  
"You're so pretty sucking on my tits like this…" you said between your mewlings. "Almost like a little hungry puppy..."  
Usually he would be mad at anyone who slightly compared him to a dog, but he knew your intentions were different than when everyone else do it.  
He lifted his face off your chest to breathe. You two were a panting mess, and your nipples were sore and hypersensitive, but you didn't mind at all, it was exactly what you wanted.  
"Now, let me show you the biggest proof how wonderful you made me feel."  
You removed your soaked panties and spreaded your legs, juices still flowing out your pussy. He widened his eyes so much, you gave a little giggle at his reaction.  
"You don't need to look so terrified~ now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend you need to get used to these things, my love."  
"I'm… not sure what I'm supposed to do…" he said.  
"No worries, I'll help you. First you need to put your dick in here…" you opened your pussy with you right hand, forming an upside down V with you index and middle finger. He got rid of his underwear and you could see the head of his hard, flushed cock, barely peeking out of the foreskin, already glossy with precum. Not to mention his adorable rosy balls, dangling from even the smallest of Luke's movements, reminding you of two ripe cherries. Of course the sight only made you even more excited.  
He placed himself between you legs and inserted his dick in your cunt so slowly it made your cuss under your breath.  
He wasn't big, he was just a little kid. But his position made his cock rub on your clit and for a second your thought you could cum just from that.  
"Hng… ah… yes… just like that…"  
"I-It doesn't hurt right?" he said in an worried tone.  
"No, don't worry… it actually feels reaaaally good… now you can start moving..."  
He did as told, increasing his pace every moment. So he was a natural, huh? "Ah… haah… this is… so good… ah.. hng…" he moaned. Bucking his hips faster and faster, even getting a little rough.  
"Yes… that's the spot… don't stop…"  
You hugged each other while was still pounding your pussy, at this point it was just instincts from both of you.  
You were feeling closer to release.  
"Hey Luke… I want you to cum inside me..."  
"Eh…? Okay…" you had no idea if he was still listening to you, he just kept moving fiercely like before.  
"Let's cum together, okay?" His face was close to yours so you took the opportunity to cross your legs behind him and give a kiss on his lips, you wanted to feel his velvety tongue on yours for a while, and now was the perfect moment for it.  
That was probably the turning point for him because he stopped moving and emptied himself inside you, and you didn't stay behind for long, cumming right after him.

Needless to say, both of you were breathing heavily and panting like two animals.  
"Let's… stay like this… for a little while ok?" you were still with your legs crossed behind him, locking him on place.  
"Eh… but why…"  
"I want to make nothing will spill out, you know... I don't want to waste anything you gave me tonight ❤" you tightened your pussy with his dick inside, the slimy sensation making you tingle with joy.  
He hid his face in your boobs, speechless. You could just fall asleep like that. 

\---

Next day, Luke promised to return Solomon the tabletop game he borrowed from him. In the end, you and Luke didn't even finished the game, but a promise is a promise.  
"Ah, don't worry about it. You can keep the game until you finish it."  
"Okay… but how did you know I haven't finished the game?"  
"Oh, you see" Solomon giggles "walls sometimes have ears and eyes."  
Luke blinked a few times. There's no way he would know, right?  
The human waved him goodbye, leaving a very confused little angel behind.


End file.
